stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Magikill
"For we are the Magikill, and today, we summon unity!" '' '' Description Magikill are infantry magicians capable of casting a variety of battlefield spells. Usually, the Magikill stay behind the lines, serving as behind-the-lines support, along with the Archidons. However, theier spells often require them to go into the front lines, making them vunerable to attacks. Therefore, it is better to calculate the neccesary distance the Magikill need to attack beforehand to avoid these nasty situations. Attacks Basic The main "attack" of the Magikill, though it is rarely considered when compared to their abilities. Basically, when an enemy is right-clicked for the magikill to attack, they trudge forward, raise their spells, and cast an extremely down-sized version of their blast spell. As stated above, this attack is rarely seen on account of it's meager power. Blast The Magikill raises it's staff to the heavens, and utters the words "Fulminate!" and slams his staff to the ground, causing a large explosion that delivers damage to anybody in it's blast radius. This is the Magikill's starter ability, and can be used immediately. However, it has a long cooldown and is rather slow, so it is better to calculate where the enemy will walk before you actually activate the spell. Poison Spray With a sweep of his staff, the Magikill utters "Venum, consolium!" and launches a cloud of poisonous gas and liquids, causing all enemy units within the blast radius to become infected. This spell must be researched to be activated, and like Blast, has a long cooldown. Magikill Wall Charging his staff with the power of thunder uttering "Navikhasalek, tohsas!", the Magikill calls forth a wall of electricity that damages all who pass it. This spell us researched, and is extremely effective for trapping enemy miners so they can't retreat without suffering heavy damage (damage them with archidons beforehand so they can't retreat without dying), destroy walls without much effort, and cause damage to the enemy statue that cannot be reversed (just enjoy the look on their face when they reach your statue and theirs inexplicably crumbles). Be warned, for this spell will gradually weaken and vanish. As with the others, it has a long cooldown. Relations with Other Nations Meric The merics are one of the closest friends of the Magikill, for they were wise enough to actually learn helpful spells and not soil their hands in war. However, they do disaprove of their pacifist natures, for it gets them in a lot of tight situations they have little or no chance to escape. Marrowkai The Magikill loath the skeletal marrokai and their decision to abandon their human lives to become dreadful eings of necromancy and their choice to abandon the pursuit of knowledge, wisdom, and age and cheat their way into power through the dark arts. Regardless, the skeletal abominations are still more than a match for the Magikill, for their feared Reapers can easily swipe them from the protection of their allies, and their hell fists can finish them off in a blink of an eye. Medusa Just as repulsive as the Marrokai, the Magikill fear Medusa for her hideous face can finish off the best of them even before they finish their spells. Role in Campaign Magikill appear in the stage Magic in the Air: Wizards and Monks Declare War, and are revealed to have actually taught women magicians in the ways of healing, thus creating the Meric. In combat, they are difficult to defeat, for their vast variety of spells and Meric aid make it difficult to deal worthwhile damage. However, a Shadowrath's fixate ability makes it difficult for the merics to properly heal, making Shadowraths vital to victory, Later, the lead Magikill appear to represent his race and all the rebel nations in their declaration of peace with Order after hearing Medusa's phychotic rant. Medusa pays no heed, and attacks anyways. Category:Order Category:Order units